Les Catalans
by montecristo1838
Summary: Edmond Dantès et Mercédès se rencontrent pour la première fois. L'enfance de Mercédès avec Fernand, qui n'est pas si mauvais type que ça. Les années avant le début du livre. Commentez, SVP!
1. Chapter 1

Marseille, les Catalans.

Mercédès avait 5 ans et Fernand 10. Leurs parents les emmenaient souvent à la plage où les deux cousins se rencontraient. Fernand commençait déjà à apprendre le métier de pêcheur; son père lui transmettait ses secrets pour manier la canne, car pour les filets Fernand n'était pas assez grand. Pendant son apprentissage Mercédès courait le long de la plage des Catalans et mouillait ses pieds. Et Fernand la rejoignait souvent, quand il aurait fini son travail ou quand il n'était plus surveillé par son père; comme ça il lui jetait de l'eau dessus et la faisait rire. Il aimait bien la taquiner, comme tous les frères aînés. Les parents de Mercédès travaillaient toute la journée du matin jusqu'au soir: son père pêchait du poisson et sa mère en vendait au marché du Port ou faisait des coliers et des bibelots en coquillage pour les vendre aussi.

Deux ans après Mercédès allait à l'école où elle apprenait lire et écrire en français; il faut pas oublier qu'elle parlait déjà le catalan. Comme elle était encore petite pour aller toute seule en ville c'était Fernand qui l'accompagnait tous les jours à l'école. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait pas trouvait cette idée très géniale, accompagner une petite gamine, mais après il avait compris que comme ça il pouvait fuir la monotonie de la vie des pêcheurs. Lui aussi allait à l'école, mais comme tous les mômes il séchait ses cours. Quand ils se baignaient dans la mer,des fois Mercédès se noyait et Fernand lui sauvait la vie comme un héros. Alors elle le remerciait mille fois, ce qui le rendait très fier. Il venait souvent chez elle et goûtait à ses gâteaux qu'elle apprenait à préparer. Elle apprenait aussi une danse catalane, une sorte de paso doble qu'elle aimait beaucoup danser.

A 11 ans Mercédès eut ses premières règles; sa mère Pénélope lui prodigua alors quelques conseilles comment l'on devait se comporter devant un garçon, qu'il fallait pas être trop coquette parce que les garçons en profitaient. Mais par contre elle lui disait rien contre Fernand, parce qu'il était toujours bienvenu chez eux. Son petit cousin devenait un beau garçon qui brisait les coeurs de beaucoup de jeunes Catalanes. Il savait bien les embrasser, mais il n'allait jamais plus que le moral général lui permettait. Il dansait merveilleusement, et c'est comme ça en fait qu'il seduisait toutes ces filles. Mercédès se moquait souvent de lui et de ses conquêtes, et lui il se fâchait mais il préférait toujours sa compagnie à celle des autres filles. Bientôt le père de Fernand mourut d'une crise cardiaque; alors son oncle, le père de Mercédès, Alejandro Herrera le prit sous sa protection. Quelques mois après Napolèon ordonna à tous ceux qui sont capables de porter une baïonnette de faire leur service militaire. Comme ça Fernand était obligé de partir à Toulon. Un an après il retourna et vit Mercédès grande et plus belle que jamais. Alejandro se rendait compte de son attachement pour sa fille; c'est pourquoi un jour il dit à Fernand: "Si tu veux avoir ma fille, tu dois la mériter. Tu dois montrer que tu es digne d'elle; c'est à dire pas de scandale. Nous les Catalans, on doit se marier entre nous; moi personnellement je préfère avoir toi comme gendre qu'un inconnu. Mais c'est elle qui choisira à la fin."

Le soir les Catalans organisaient des soirées dansantes, autour du feu, devant une guinguette du village, sous le ciel étoilé. Il y avait des guitaristes qui chantait des chansons espagnoles, tandis que Fernand dansait avec Mercédès ou avec Carmen, son ex qui courait encore après lui, ce qui le flattait énormément. Quelques mois plus tard monsieur Herrera mourut aussi. Fernand devint le seul protecteur de ses cousines. C'était vraiment des temps difficiles pour tous. La pauvreté commençait à devenir plus jour un des copains d'Edmond Dantès suggéra à Edmond d'aller à la soirée catalane le soir, car là il y avait beaucoup de belles filles et l'ambiance était, d'après les dires, très 'cool'. Dantès accepta. Le soir de la sortie il se mit des vêtements d'un soin assez coquet, puis descendit la Cannebière où ses copains l'attendaient pour aller ensemble aux Catalans. Le village parraissait être un ghetto: tous les habitants se parlaient en catalan, à peine ouvrant la bouche. A peine ces jeunes Marseillais eurent foulé le sol catalan, que tout le monde cessa sa conversation et se mit à les regarder de travers. Ce sont des intrus! Se disaient-ils. Les jeunes garçons décidèrent d'essayer de se faire moins remarqués; La musique commença à jouer, le feu éclairait les visages des gens autour et leur donnait l'effet grotesque et effrayant. Les torches aussi avait été allumées.

Un des copains de Dantès avait déjà abordé une Catalane avec un fort accent. Il n'y avait plus que Dantès et ses deux autres amis qui étaient restés. Ces deux autres garçons essayaient de s'approcher d'un groupe de filles, mais elles semblaient avoir déjà des prétendants. Un peu après on pût entendre le son d'une guitare qui annonçait le paso doble. Un couple sortit de la foule et se mit au milieu pour danser. La fille paraissait être très jeune, à peine 15 ans; une belle aux cheveux magnifiques, noirs comme l'ébène, qui flotaient sauvagement au gré du vent, d'une taille gracieuse comme guêpe. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était plus agé qu'elle, grand, costaud, et semblait très protecteur à son égard. Tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils dansaient. C'était évident que la jeune fille plaisait au jeune homme, mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose avec assurance pour la fille. Il y avait une certaine aisance entre les deux, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. En voyant la fille Dantès fût subjugué. Il décida de l'aborder.

-Buenas noches, essaya-t-il en espagnol. Voulez-vous bien m'accorder une danse?

Mercédès se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un oeil perçant.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur. Mais j'aimerais d'abord connaître votre nom.

-Ah, excusez-moi! Edmond Dantès. Enchanté.

-Moi, je m'appelle Mercédès, dit-elle avec un sourire enchanteur.

-Mercédès...

-Vous venez de la Ville, n'est-ce pas? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

-Vous avez raison. Je suis marseillais. C'est ma premierère visite aux Catalans. Je suis venu avec mes amis... Est-ce que donc vous... marmona-t-il en essayant de ramener la conversation sur la danse.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous sentirez très à l'aise, ici, parmi les Catalans. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir danser avec moi?

-Sûr et certain! Je vous en prie! demanda Dantès.

-Allons-y, alors!

Mercédès s'en alla auprès du guitariste et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Celui-ci se mit à jouer une romance. Notre couple commença à danser. Mercédès avait l'air hautaine, mais en vrai elle avait très peur de Dantès. Edmond avait décidé de la conquérir. La musique devenait de plus en plus rapide et passionnée. Leurs coeurs battaient très fort, et leurs mains devenaient moites. Fernand se demandait qui était cet étranger qui dansait avec elle, comme il n'était pas à ses cotés quand Edmond et son amie avaient fait connaissance. A peine la danse finie, Dantès et Mercédès restèrent à se contempler pendant un long moment. Fernand bouillait d'impatience, c'est pourquoi il alla auprès de Mercédès. En s'approchant d'eux il vit qu'ils discutait, mais il ne réussit pas à savoir de quoi.

-Mercédès! Viens, allons-y! Il est tard et ta mère t'attend.

-Ah Fernand, attend! Laisse-moi te présenter Edmond Dantès. Edmond, voici Fernand, mon cher cousin.

-Enchanté, dit Edmond en lui donnant la main, tandis que celui-là le regardait de travers.

-Ouais, ouais... allons-y maintenant! Il prit la main de la jeune fille violemment. Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom! Allons-y!

-Fernand laisse-moi! On s'est pas dit aurevoir!

-J'ai promis à ta mère qu'on rentrerait avant 9 heures, et il est 9 heures et demie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chez Mercédès:

-Fernand, Mercédès, pourquoi vous êtes en retard? J'allais venir vous chercher, dit leur Pénélope.

-Ce n'était rien, mère. C'est Mercédès qui nous a fait attendre, en discutant avec des Marseillais. Avec un Marseillais surtout, dit-il en montant sa voix, tout en regardant sa cousine d'un oeil sévère.

-Vraiment! De la Ville!? Et c'était qui?

-Oh, on s'est pas vraiment beaucoup parlé, ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit, dit-elle en rougissant. C'est vrai... il s'appelle Edmond Dantès et il est marin sur un bateau de commerce.

-Ahhh! Un marin! dit sa mère sèchement. C'est donc ça.

-Pfff! fit Fernand.

-Quoi?! Vous êtes contre les marins? Mais c'est un métier tout à fait correct et honnête.

-Oui, honnête! dit Fernand ironiquement.

-Fernand a raison, ma fille. Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec les marins. Ils ont toujours une femme dans chaque port, délaissant épouses et enfants. Combien de mes amies ont fini comme ça! Ah, les malheureuses!

Mais Mercédès, la vraie sage, se taisait et ne les contrariait pas. C'est parce qu'elle avait déjà accepté l'invitation de Dantès, et allait le revoir le lendemain soir au pied de la forteresse Saint-Nicolas.

-Bon. Fernand, il est tard. On se voit demain matin, dit Pénélope.

-Oui, mère. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis là. Je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte, comme ça vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez. Bonnne nuit, Mercédès, dit-il à la jeune fille essayant de se rappeler à elle.

-Bonne nuit, Fernand, dit-elle distraitement.

Fernand s'en alla furieux. Pénélope regarda longtemps sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore, ce marin? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spécial, mère. On s'est pas beaucoup parlé. On a plus dansé.

Mais sa mère savait trop bien que la danse était encore plus dangereuse pour sa fille que la conversation.

Et Dantès rentra en ville avec ses amis, mais aussi bouleversé que Mercédès. Son père avait déjà préparé le dîner.

-Mon fils! Tu es arrivé! Allez, à table! dit-il avec un sourire joyeux.

-Je n'ai pas faim, père.

-Tu n'as pas faim? Comment cela? Tu dois manger. Tu es maintenant marin et tu dois bien te nourrir.

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Alors, tu vas me tenir compagnie, j'espère?

-Mais bien sûr!

Le dîner se passa en silence parce qu'Edmond eut la tête ailleurs.

-Dis-moi, comment c'était aux Catalans? Y avait des filles? demanda Louis Dantès.

-Ben, oui... c'est à dire...euh... dit Edmond en essayant de cacher que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Ah, il s'agit d'une fille, quand même!

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, père. Vous avez raison. Jai rencontré une très belle Catalane. Elle s'appelle Mercédès. Elle est un peu plus jeune que moi.

-Ah, ces Espagnoles! fit son père.

-Je la revoit demain soir, près du fort Saint-Nicolas.

-Fais juste attention, Edmond. Les Catalans aiment se tenir ensemble. Prends garde de ne pas recevoir un coup de couteau à cause d'elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, père.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le RDV d'Edmond et de Mercédès! C'est décevant mais après il y aura des choses, je vous assure :) Commentez, SVP! Merci!**

Le lendemain matin, Mercédès et sa mère partirent en ville pour vendre les poissons que Fernand avait pêchés. D'ailleurs ils étaient très bons! C'est tout à fait par hasard que Dantès se trouvait au marché aussi. Cherchant de bons poissons, il allait d'un étale à l'autre, quand à un moment il arriva à l'étale de Mercédès. Il la vit et dit d'une voix forte mais douce à la fois: "Bonjour Mademoiselle! Je voudrais un demi kilo de colin, s'il vous plaît."

En entendant cette voix Mercédès leva son regard et le vit. Ses yeux brillaient de contententement comme les siens, mais elle ne put dire un seul mot.

-Mercédès, fille! Sers le monsieur! lui dit sa mère.

-Euh... oui; tout de suite, dit-elle en cherchant éperdument où étaient les colins. Dantès souria; en comprenant que c'était lui qui l'avait rendu si inattentive et perdue, et en plus rouge comme une rose.

-Laisse-moi faire. Je vais le servir... Voilà Monsieur... Merci beaucoup! Bonne journée monsieur! dit Pénélope à Dantès.

-Merci à vous, Madame. Au revoir, Mesdames! Et il s'en alla. Après cela Mercédès fut distraite pendant toute la journée.

En rentrant à la maison, elle n'attendait que le moment convenu pour aller le revoir. Une demi heure avant l'heure convenue elle dit à sa mère:

-Je vais chez Carmen. On va aller voir le feu d'artifice organisé pour l'anniversaire de l'empereur.

-Ah non! T'iras nulle part si tard! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt? lui demanda sa mère.

-Mais mère! On va pas rester longtemps. C'ese juste pour le feu d'artifice! Allez, s'il te plaît, essayait-elle de l'adoucir.

-Demande à Fernand de vous accompagner.

-Mais, mère! Pourquoi il doit toujours nous accompagner. C'est comme si c'était mon garde du corps. S'il te plaît, juste une demi heure.

-D'accord, lui dit sa mère en soupirant.

-Merci, merci beaucoup mère, merci...! lui dit Mercédès en l'embrassant avec enthousiasme. Ensuite elle alla chercher Carmen et ensemble elle partirent vers le fort.

-Ne dis à personne qu'on est allé ici et pourquoi, dit Mercédès.

-T'inquiète pas. Je le dirai à personne, lui répondit son amie.

-Et surtout pas à ma mère et à Fernand.

-T'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va être en retard, ce monsieur-là. La Bonne Mère à déjà sonné 7 heures et demie. À ce moment là Dantès apparut.

-Excusez-moi pour ce retard, mademoiselle Mercédès, dit-il. J'avais quelques commisions à faire pour mon patron. J'espère que vous m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps?

-Non, pas du tout-dit Mercédès baissant les yeux tout en rougissant. Carmen toussa un peu.

-Permettez-moi de vous présentez ma copine Carmen, continua-t-elle en désignant son amie.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle.

-Moi aussi, monsieur. Mercédès n'arrêtait pas de me parler du jeune homme qui lui avait acheté des colins.

-Vraiment!? dit-il en souriant.

-Carmen, s'il te plaît! dit Mercédès en essayant de la faire taire.

-J'ai peur qu'on puisse pas rester longtemps. Les Catalans sont très strictes quand il s'agit de leurs filles, et surtout quand il s'agit de Mercédès.

-Est-ce vrai? demanda Edmond inquiet.

-Malheureusement, c'est vrai. J'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer à 8 heures et demie, dit Mercédès.

-Je comprends... Vous voulez faire une promenade sur le quai?

-Ah oui! répondirent toutes les deux en même temps.

Quelques instants après...

-Ainsi vous êtes marin? coninua à demander Carmen.

-Oui, je suis le marin en chef du bateau Pharaon, qui appartient à la maison Morrel & fils.

-Nous, nous sommes tous pêcheurs, sans exceptions, continua Carmen. Ce n'est que la nuit qu'on change nos habitudes pour devenir des bohémiens qui dansent et chantent les chansons de nos ancêtres.

-Vous avez des frères ou des soeurs? demanda Mercédès à Edmond.

-Non, je suis fils unique. Ma mère est morte il y cinq ans. Ainsi je vis avec mon père. Et vous, Mercédès?

-Moi aussi, je suis fille unique. Mon père est mort il y a deux ans, depuis je vis avec ma mère.

-Elle a aussi un cousin, Fernand! ajouta Carmen.

-Ah! C'est ce jeune homme que j'ai vu hier soir danser avec vous?

-Oui, c'etait Fernand. Il est comme mon frère. Il peut être brute un peu, mais il a bon coeur.

-Mercédès, regarde! Il est déjà 8 heures et demie! lui fit remarquer Carmen.

-On doit partir, tu as raison, dit Mercédès.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra, Mercédès? demanda avec inquiètude Dantès.

-Demain, à la même heure. Sinon dimanche soir on fait une fête au village. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il tout content, en lui baisant la main.

-À demain, monsieur Dantès, dit elle.

-À demain, Mercédès!

Ils s'attendaient tous à quelque chose de plus, et rentrèrent chez eux un peu décus.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, c'était encore plus difficile pour Mercédès de sortir. Même Carmen ne put l'aider. Pénélope exigeait que Fernand les accompagne. Les deux filles durent faire quelque chose, sinon Fernand découvrirait leur plan.

Comme ils s'approchèrent de la forteresse, elles se mirent à chuchoter quelque chose. Mercédès décida d'aller acheter un truc dans une rue très proche, tandis que Carmen commença à flirter avec Fernand. Pris dans son jeu, il l'embrassa.

Entre temps, Dantès et Mercédès couraient pour arriver au RDV à l'heure. Ils se rentrouvèrent, tout essouflés. Ils ne purent dire aucun mot, juste se regarder avec ferveur.

-Mercédès... j'ai pas pu dormir. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... que... essaya de dire Edmond.

-Moi aussi!Edmond!

JE VOUS AIME! Dirent-ils en même temps. Leur mains se touchèrent, et leur visages s'attirèrent comme deux aimants. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Quelque instants après ils se sèparèrent juste pour reprendre le souffle et se rendre compte que s'embrasser c'est magnifique. Ils se rapprochèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser, cette fois avec passion et amour à la fois.

-Mercédès! chuchota doucement Edmond, tout éperdu d'amour.

15 minutes après Mercédès revint à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Fernand et Carmen qui s'embrassaient encore.

-Y avait pas ce que je cherchais. J'ai demandé partout, mais y avait rien, dit-elle en regardant Carmen avec ses yeux illuminés.

-Alors, rentrons à la maison, dit Fernand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ca devient chaud, non! J'avoue que la danse espagnole est mon inspiration pour ces deux-là; elle colle bien avec leur histoire.**

Les deux amoureux se rencontraient tous les soirs en cachette, au fort Saint-Jean ou Saint-Nicolas. Ils se promenaient le long des quais, discutaient et s'embrassaient. Ils étaient encore purs et chastes.

Dimanche soir Edmond alla aux Catalans. Fernand voulait danser avec Mercédès, mais elle refusait, attendant que son Edmond arrive. En le voyant, elle le prit par la main et commença à danser avec lui. Fernand ne pouvait pas le supporter, cet intrus qui était en train de lui prendre Mercédès. Il ne supportait pas cette danse, leurs pas violents, leurs tournures, les talons de Dantès qui claquaient, la jupe de Mercédès qui tourbillonnait. Edmond dansait comme les Espagnols, ce que Fernand ne pouvait pas supporter. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent même au cours de la soirée. Fernand était vert de jalousie. Il s'approcha vivement d'eux et dit:

-Mercédès, faut se dépêcher. Ta mère t'attend.

-Je peux t'accompagner, Mercédès, ajouta Edmond.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui! dit Fernand en fronçant les sourcils.

Mercédès ne voulut pas de dispute; elle souria à Dantès pour le saluer et partit avec Fernand. À la maison, Pénélope les attendait avec impatience.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps?

-Rien, mère. On s'amusait si bien! dit Mércédès.

-Parle pour toi! Mercédès a encore été en compagnie de ce marin-là! Et cette fois ils se sont embrassés! dit Fernand.

-Mercédès! s'écria sa mère.

-Et alors! C'est un garçon magnifique et je l'aime!

Pénélope et Fernand étaient stupéfaits.

-T'aimes un marin!?

-Si vous me laisssez vous le présenter demain soir, vous allez comprendre que vous avez tort.

-Ainsi donc, c'est sérieux! dit Fernand furieux.

-Oui! Et je vais vous prouver qu'il est digne de moi, comme vous le dites.

-D'accord, Mercédès. Demain on va voir quel homme est cet Edmond Dantès, dit sa mère.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin Mercédès courut voir Carmen et lui donner un billet pour Edmond; dans lequel elle expliquait qu'il fallait qu'il vienne le soir même chez elle. Carmen allait l'attendre à l'entrée du village. Fernand vit les deux filles chuchoter quelque chose et se donner des billets mystérieux.

Toute la journée Pénélope et Mercédès préparèrent les plats pour le dîner du soir. Edmond était intelligent et comprit très bien la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'est pourquoi il mit ses plus beaux vêtements et partit aux Catalans.

Même si ça paraît bizarre, Edmond plût à la mère de Mercédès. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle voie son père. Fernand n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il céda sa place et raréfia ses visites.

Après avoir connue aussi le père Dantès, Pénélope accepta que les deux enfants sortent ensemble; même si secrètement elle espérait voir sa fille mariée avec Fernand.

C'est vrai qu'avec le temps, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les deux amants voulaient rester seuls de plus en plus, et Pénélope le savait bien. C'est pourquoi un jour elle parla à Edmond:

"Edmond, vous savez que je vous apprécie. Vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes et pleins de vie. Je vous prie, c'est à dire j'exige de vous abstenir de tous les désirs. L'honneur est une chose sainte pour nous, les Catalans. On est pas riche, nous. Permettez à Mercédès d'apporter dans le mariage son honneur sans tâche, comme sa dot. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas alors vous êtes tout ce que je croyais de vous."

Edmond baissa la tête et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Je comprends, Pénélope. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout allait bien pour Edmond et Mercédès, ce que Fernand ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il allait aux soirées toujours de mauvaise humeur, en regardand sa cousine de loin. Edmond était le seul homme dans son coeur.

Merecédès était pauvre, mais jeune; c'est pourquoi elle ne sentait pas le poids de la pauvreté. Et Edmond accumulait laborieusement toutes les pièces de son salaire pour pouvoir épouser sa Mercédès adorée.

Quand il faisait des voyages en bateau il rencontrait des femmes qui s'offraient à lui. Et lui se sentait incommodé, car la tentation était grande, comme il était très jeune et inexpérimenté. Mais il réussit à s'abstenir.

Un an et demi passèrent... Edmond voulait demander Mercédès en mariage, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Il attendait un meilleur moment. Entretemps Fernand s'éloignait de plus en plus de Mercédès; il voulait adoucir sa cousine en lui parlant de leur amitié, mais elle le faisait toujours taire en le faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait Edmond.

Quelques mois plus tard, Pénélope commença à se sentir mal. Les docteurs lui prescrirent des médicaments, mais rien n'allait mieux. Sur son lit de mort elle appela Fernand et lui demanda de prendre soin de sa fille et de toujours l'aimer. C'était un coup dur pour Mercédès. Elle était complètement seule. Elle n'avait qu'Edmond et Fernand. Edmond aussi souffrait beaucoup en la voyant pleurer tout le temps. Un mois après il la demanda en mariage. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à organiser les fiançailles, parce que Monsieur Morrel avait besoin de lui pour un voyage à Smyrne. Avant de partir, Dantès lui promit d'organiser pas seulement les fiançailles mais les noces aussi, une fois rentré à Marseille. Il la pria de l'attendre, ce qu'elle fit, comme une vrai amoureuse. Ils se dirent aurevoir en novembre 1814.

 **c'est la fin! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Sincèrement je ne pense plus écrire sur eux, déjà ils sont pas mon couple préféré de l'histoire, et leur histoire d'amour s'aborde à ça, leur jeunesse. Mais qui sait. Mes prochaines histoires seront consacrées à Haydée. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, suugestions, remarques etc.**


End file.
